


The Wall

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Speculation, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian come to ask a shop owner from across The Wall a few questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about the area near The Wall

Businesses directly across from the Wall aren’t exactly prime real estate. A murder is hardly unusual or even really worth noting. So, when the two detectives came to ask me about anything unusual, I couldn’t really help them out. I told them that I was just lucky I hadn’t been stabbed yet.

   
"Are you looking for a specific body?" I asked, nervously straightening up my shop and hoping they didn’t see my hands shaking but I know the bot did anyway; his face lit up with blue. I had to admit, cops made me nervous, even though they were in my shop constantly asking about any number of dead people. It’s a wonder our city’s population is sustaining itself with the amount of people killed on a daily basis.

"A live one, actually," the surly man clarified.

I was taken aback. “That’s a bit unusual around here,” I told them.

"Tell me about it," the man muttered, obviously not to me.

The bot disregarded his partner, giving him a fond and tired look. He held up a digital photo of an old white man and asked if I recognized him.

"I don’t recognize faces," I admitted. You don’t make eye contact around here; it just isn’t your business.

The human cop looked like he was losing his patience with me but the bot—a DRN, actually, I was surprised to note, thinking he belonged in my shop with the other antiques I sold—remained calm and polite. He had such a lovely face.

"Have you seen anyone go over the Wall?”

"Oh yeah," I told them, "Constantly. You two got any idea what’s on the other side of that wall?" I peered out my front window. There was a nice bullet hole in one of the corners and I hoped they didn’t notice it.

"We’ve got an idea," the man—Kennex—muttered and then they left, the bot just giving me a polite nod and a sympathetic look.


End file.
